Tormenta
by imLyly
Summary: Comenzar nunca es facil, pero menos cuando se esta completamente solo, que hacer si el dia que entregaste el corazon se llevaron tu alma y con ello tu vida? Amelia una chica condenada por un vampiro a vagar sola, tratara de intentar llevar una vida normal
1. Prefasio

Prefacio

Quien dijo que el tiempo cura las heridas y borra los recuerdos se equivoco, el tiempo no es el olvido, y menos si los recuerdos son dolorosos y son como una herida que supura cada día y no te da tregua.

Después de tantos años no logro reconciliarme con lo que soy, ni puedo olvidar lo que fui, y sé también que no importa cuántos años pasen las cosas no mejoraran.

Regresar a lo que un día fue mi hogar tal vez sea el peor error que puedo cometer, pero los recuerdos que están enterrados en el lugar que me vio crecer me hacen volver, aunque nada de lo que alguna vez me ato a esta ciudad existe ya. En el pasado quedo todo, mi hogar, mis amigos, mi familia…mi vida.

Ahora que nadie me recuerda es seguro regresar a donde todo comenzó; si volver a la escuela, a la que fue mi casa, intentar llevar una vida como la que deje hace muchos años atrás, se que nada será sencillo, pero quien dijo que los muertos descansa en paz?


	2. Cap 1 Comienzo

_**Capitulo 1…Comienzo**_

Una de las tantas cosas que detesto de esto es el tener que mudarme, aunque no lleve muchas cosas conmigo, las pocas que poseo son suficientes para hacer que los recuerdos me abrumen, porque aunque han pasado más de 3 décadas los recuerdos siguen ahí tal vez un poco borrosos pero siempre están presentes haciéndome esto aun mas difícil.

Mi nombre es Amelia y desde hace mas de 35 años fui condenada a vivir por tiempo indefinido la peor pesadilla que cualquiera pueda imaginar por lo que ahora me he visto obligada a vagar sola de una lugar a otro alejada de mis amigos y familia, personas a las que amo, pero que por su propia seguridad he tenido que dejar atrás, si porque aunque duela eso es lo que soy para todos, un peligro constante, un demonio vestido de ángel que en 3 segundos puede acabar con la vida de personas que ama sin poder evitarlo, solo se necesita un mal momento para que el caos se desate, si por que una sola gota de sangre puede hacer que pierda el control, así es yo soy un vampiro.

Toda esta pesadilla comenzó en el año de 1974, cuando tenía 18 años y cursaba mi último año de secundaria, si yo tan solo hubiera sabido que mi vida se volvería el infierno que ahora es nunca hubiera permitido que lo que yo creía que era el mejor sueño comenzara.

Era el primer día de clases de lo que prometía ser un año bastante ajetreado, bueno al menos para los de ultimo, así que me encontraba dentro de esa categoría, el próximo otoño asistiría a la universidad, por lo que me mudaría a vivir sola y dejaría a mis amigos, claro que los vería pero no de la misma manera por lo que este sería un año diferente, sin tan solo hubiera sabido que tan diferente…

La primera vez que lo vi el estaba en el estacionamiento parado a un lado de su auto, yo era la capitana de las porristas, por lo que conocía a casi todos en la escuela, bueno a las personas normales que asisten a los juegos y ese tipo de cosas, por lo que en cuanto lo vi supe que era nuevo en el lugar, no solo porque reconocería esa cara de haberla visto antes , sino también porque su auto no era un auto que se veía todos los días en el estacionamiento de los alumnos, vamos ni siquiera en el de los profesores, pero no era su auto ni el hecho de que fuera en nuevo, había algo en su mirada que me hizo sentirme fuera de lugar, ignore este sentimiento y me dirigí a mi primera clase, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar quién era el chico nuevo.

Ahora después de más de 35 años pago mi error de haberle entregado mi corazón a la persona equivocada, porque no solo le entregue mi corazón si no también mi cuerpo, mi alma y con eso mi vida, ahora pago las consecuencias de haberme enamorado de una criatura sin sentimientos y en extremo egoísta.

De nuevo era momento de mudarme, de comenzar en otra ciudad, la verdad el mudarme en si ya era una pesadilla, pero el saber que solo podía moverme a ciudades nubladas y frías hacia las cosas peores, ya había recorrido buena parte de Canadá y en los últimos años había pensado moverme hacia Alaska, pero aun no estaba preparada para tanto, por lo que ahora me mudaba hacia Portland Oregón, no me emocionaba por que seguía siendo frio y nublado, pero sabia que no tenia mas opciones.

Durante los últimos 3 años había vivido en Calgary, pero era obvio que las personas comenzaban a sospechar que había algo raro en mi, además no solo mi apariencia me hacia moverme seguido, si no también mi "dieta", no me podía permitir levantar sospechas por lo que ahora volvería a comenzar en una nueva ciudad, un nuevo instituto y todas esas cosas.

Sabía que mi primer día seria una pesadilla, bueno aunque en si mi vida ya lo era, el tener a todos los tipos encima de mí y a las chicas hablando de lo bien que me veo pero de cuanto me detestan no ayudaba en mi intento de encajar, desde hacía algunos años había decidido que asistiría a la secundaria de nuevo, por lo que esta era tal vez la 6 ocasión que la cursaba, pero esto no lo hacía más fácil, el convivir con los humanos cuando se tiene hambre es una de las peores cosas con las que tengo que lidiar, pero me había propuesto que si no podía hacer nada para arreglar esto, intentaría al menos hacer esto lo más llevadero posible.

Llegue y me estacione en lo que supuse seria el aparcamiento de los estudiantes y fui en busca de mi horario de clases me había alimentado hacia poco menos de 2 semanas por lo que esto no tendría que ser tan difícil, claro que estar cerca de los humanos a menos de 1 metro y encerrados en un aula no ayudaba, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esto no pusiera en evidencia mi naturaleza. En todos estos años, si a algo no me lograba acostumbrar era a la soledad, pero socializar con personas cuando tienes hambre era algo imposible, por lo que estaba obligada a estar sola, siempre sola.

El día comenzó a arrastrarse con suma normalidad, la verdad era de lo más aburrido, no había algo que mis profesores me pudieran decir que yo no supiera, pero esto era 100 veces mejor que estar encerrada en una habitación pensando en el pasado y ese tipo de cosas. Mi profesor de Literatura el Sr. Smith había sido hasta el momento lo más molesto del día, ya que al parecer estaba muy interesado en la "chica nueva" y en el por que vivía sola, claro que yo era buena en esto, por lo que me limite a repetir mi guion de que mis padres viajaban mucho y que estarían en casa en unos días, al finalizar la cuarta hora, los alumnos se dirigieron a la cafetería, y yo en mi intento de pasar desapercibida hice lo mismo, pero en cuanto cruce la puerta su olor me hizo erizar la piel.

Hola!!!

La verdad como habrán notado es otra historia de vampiros, si yo también amo los vampiros, pero esta no es un fic, no está basada en nada, bueno al menos no estoy tomando los personajes de SM ni nada por el estilo, esta historia es completamente mía.

Amelia es una chica que fue convertida hace algunos años atrás y ahora se ve obligada a vagar sola por el mundo, dejando atrás a su familia y amigos, pero cuando se prepara para instalarse en una nueva ciudad y comenzar de nuevo se topara con nuevos obstáculos y cosas que harán que su pasado se vuelva más difícil de superar, podrá olvidar los malos recuerdo y reconciliarse con lo que es.

Bueno espero que les guste aquí les dejo el primer capítulo y la verdad acepto criticas, díganme que es lo que les gusta y que no por favor, además dejen reviews no les cuesta nada, además quiero agradecer a Belenxjeria por su comentario me motivo a terminar rápido este capítulo.

Bueno espero poder actualizarlo pronto y para los que tienen TWITTER síganme, mi nombre es Lilieliz un beso a los que pasen por aquí y si les gusta recomiéndela chaooo =)


	3. Cap 2 En compañia

**Capitulo 2… En compañía**

Durante una milésima de segundo me quede paralizada en la puerta sin saber cómo reaccionar, durante mi visita en busca de una casa y un lugar para asentarme no me había percatado de la presencia de más de mi especie, ahora estaba segura que al otro lado de la puerta estaban al menos 2. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo había pasado por alto esto?

Sin pensarlo mucho atravesé la puerta y trate de ignorar las miradas de los chicos y los comentarios de las chicas, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de ubicarlos sin ser muy obvia. Pero no fue necesario, ya que en cuanto di una rápida ojeada a la cafetería mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, estaba claro que él también había notado mi presencia. Me moví con tranquilidad hacia la fila de la comida y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto y solo compré una soda y una rosquilla, no estaba de humor para fingir que comía algo más.

Rápido busque una mesa vacía y la encontré al fondo de la cafetería, me dirigí sin volver mi vista hacia él o su acompañante, puede que yo fuera muy fuerte como ellos pero era demasiado cobarde como para siquiera verlo de nuevo a la cara. No sabía que debía hacer ahora, estaba claro que ellos habían llegado primero y aunque nunca me había encontrado anteriormente en una situación como esta estaba segura que la que debía abandonar la ciudad era yo. Suspire derrotada, no podía ser posible que acabara de llegar y ahora tuviera que irme, pero no era el hecho de tener que mudarme de nuevo a solo unas cuantas horas de haber llegado, si no el hecho de que había debatido conmigo misma durante años al hecho de regresar al que había sido mi hogar hacia más de 3 décadas, no solo por el peligro de que alguien pudiera recordarme, si no por los recuerdos que al estar aquí eran aun mas difíciles de sobrellevar.

Ahora que había regresado a mi casa aun podía ver a mi abuela bajando las escaleras o deambulando por la cocina diciéndole a María como hacer la cena. Estaba tan absorta en mis recuerdos que su voz me tomo por sorpresa

—Hola, soy Elizabeth y ¿tú eres?... —Rápidamente levante mi vista hacia mi acompañante, me quede paralizada cuando me di cuenta quien y que era. No lo podía creer ellos eran 3 y no 2 como había supuesto.

¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera mudado a una ciudad donde hubiera 3 vampiros?

—Vamos, no voy a hacerte nada— Susurro ella mientras tomaba asiento. — ¿Tu nombre? — Repitió un poco insegura

En ese momento me di cuenta de que la observaba fijamente, por lo que solo baje mi mirada y le respondí —Amelia, ni nombre es Amelia—

—Bueno Amelia mucho gusto, como ya te dije yo soy Elizabeth, pero puedes llamarme Liz— Ella se inclino un poco más hacia mí y susurro. —Este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar, pero puedes venir a nuestra casa después de clases—.Se puso de pie mientras depositaba en la mesa un pequeño pedazo de papel, me sonrió y dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Me quede mirándola mientras se reunía con los otros 2 a la entrada de la cafetería, tome el papel en mis manos y sin pensarlo más lo abrí, dentro de él solo había escrita una dirección, contemple el papel por mas del tiempo necesario y de repente me di cuenta de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía, me levante de mi asiento y guarde el papel en el bolsillo de mis jeans —_solo un par de horas mas y a empacar de nuevo_— Pensé para mis adentros.

Camine a toda prisa hacia la clase de francés, se me había hecho un poco tarde por estar pensando en lo que se avecinaba ahora. Tenía dos opciones, huir de la ciudad sin arriesgar mi pellejo o la segunda, ir a su "casa" y que ellos mismos acabaran conmigo.

La cobarde que existía dentro de mi decía que lo mejor era marcharme sin decir un una sola palabra, reinstalarme en una nueva ciudad y esperar otros años a que ellos se fuera para regresar. Pero había otra parte de mi que pensaba que ellos se habían mostrado muy amables por lo cual tal vez no me harían daño. —_Si claro y tu crees en Santa Claus_— pensé irónica.

Cuando llegue al aula mi profesora ya se encontraba en ella, me escabullí dentro del salón y tome la butaca más alejada esperando y mi profesora se le ocurriera pedirme que me presentara ante la clase, tenía la cabeza tan ocupada que tal vez no sería capaz de mantener mi fachada, la profesora comenzó a dar instrucciones para lo que al parecer seria una entrevista por parejas —_Genial lo único que me faltaba_—, sabía que no podía hacer una entrevista de pareja, por lo que levante mi vista en busca de un posible compañero, cuando lo vi parado en la puerta, entro en el aula y le entrego un papel a la profesora y se dirigió hacia el único asiento libre, que para colmo era el que estaba junto a mi —_Ahora si estoy muerta_— Dije en un susurro, lo cual fue de los más estúpido, porque lo escucho y volteo a verme pero sin decir una sola palabra.

Bueno señorita Evans y Sr. Williams ya que ambos llegaron tarde me parece que ustedes se entrevistaran el uno al otro. No lo podía creer, de los 23 alumnos más que había en el salón se le tenía que ocurrir ponerme a trabajar con él? —El mundo está en mi contra— Masculle entre dientes, el volteo a verme nuevamente y me observo por una fracción de segundo y yo desee con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

**Hola!!...bueno aquí les dejo el 2° capitulo de mi historia, si se que la tenia completamente abandonada pero la verdad como nadie dice nada, no sé si les gusta y si debo seguir, la verdad ya tengo un par de capítulos pero me gustaría que dijeran si debo o no continuar subiéndolos…bueno cuídense y espero aunque sea un par de Reviews babye**


End file.
